halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cortana
Cortana ist eine "schlaue" Künstliche Intelligenz des United Nations Space Commands. Sie stellt eine der wichtigsten Akteure im Allianz - Menschen Krieg dar, zum einen als Partner des SPARTAN-II Soldaten John-117 in etlichen Missionen und zum anderen als die KI des Halcyon Kreuzers UNSC Pillar of Autumn, der Orbitalen Verteidigungsplattform Kairo-Station sowie der Fregatte UNSC In Amber Clad. Biografie Entstehung Cortana ist aus einer Kopie des Verstandes von Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halseys entstanden. Es existierten insgesamt zwanzig solcher Kopien, jedoch war nur eine begrenzte Anzahl dieser für eine Entwicklung zur KI geeignet. Bei diesem Prozess wird ein komplettes Abbild des Verstandes der Person erstellt, inklusive aller Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Meinungen und Werte. Die visuelle Erscheinung Cortanas entspricht ebenfalls in etwa Halseys Erscheinungsbild, welches dem Jugendalter entspricht. Treffen mit John-117 Das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit John-117 fand vor den Ereignissen auf Reach statt. Cortana wurde in seine neue MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung Mark V transferiert. Dies stellte zudem den ersten Versuch dar, eine KI via dem neuralen Interface mit einem menschlichen Gehirn zu verbinden. Sie durchliefen daraufhin einen von Colonel James Ackerson entwickelten Test, um ihre Zusammenarbeit unter Kampfbedingungen zu testen. Nachdem der Test abgeschlossen war, wurde Cortana in die Computersysteme der UNSC Pillar of Autumn transferiert. Sie sollte die Umrüstung überwachen und die Testflüge durchführen. Anschließend war geplant, sie durch die eigentliche Schiffs-KI zu ersetzen, jedoch machten die Umstände des schlecht verlaufenden Krieges dies nicht möglich und Cortana übernahm die Funktionen als Schiffs-KI. Cortanas primäre Mission war, einer Truppe von SPARTAN Soldaten bei der Infiltration eines Allianz Schiffes und der anschließenden Gefangennahme eines Propheten zu helfen. Das UNSC wollte dadurch Friedensgespräche mit der Allianz erwirken. Diese Operation wurde jedoch verworfen, als die Allianz den Planeten Reach überraschenderweise angriff. Die Schlacht um Reach Siehe Hauptartikel: Schlacht um Reach. thumb|Cortana und Dr. Halsey Am 3. August 2552 trennte Dr. Halsey Cortana in zwei unabhängige Segmente. Das eine, welche die höheren Funktionen beinhaltete, blieb in den Computersystemen der Pillar of Autumn, während das andere damit beauftragt wurde, Informationen aus dem geheimen Blutsväter-Artefakt unter der MND Schwertbasis auszuwerten. Da die Allianz den Planeten angegriffen und die Schlacht im Begriff war zu gewinnen, wurde das Team Noble von Dr. Halsey angewiesen, das Fragment zur Pillar of Autumn zu bringen. Das Team konnte die Mission erfolgreich beenden, so dass Cortana wieder komplett war. Aus den gesammelten Blutsväter-Daten war es ihr möglich, Hyperraum-Koordinaten zu setzen, welche die Pillar of Autumn zur Installation 04 brachte.Halo: Reach Kampagnenmission "Das Paket" Die Schlacht um Installation 04 Siehe Hauptartikel: Schlacht um Installation 04. Nachdem die Pillar of Autumn aus dem Hyperraum fiel, erreichten sie eine Ringwelt namens "Halo". Kurze Zeit später trafen Allianz Schiffe der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit ein, welche das UNSC Schiff im Hyperraum verfolgt hatten. Cortana übernahm im folgenden Gefecht die Kontrolle über die Bordgeschütze und konnte einige feindliche Schiffe neutralisieren. Ein Entertrupp sabotierte sie allerdings und machte das Schiff kampfunfähig. Captain Jacob Keyes veranlasste, dem Cole-Protokoll folgend, die Evakuierung des Schiffs und ließ John-117 aus dem Kryo-Schlaf holen. Das Protokoll sah vor, Künstliche Intelligenzen des UNSCs vor der Gefangennahme durch die Allianz unter allen Umständen zu verhindern und so sollte John-117 Cortana beschützen.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Pillar of Autumn" Sie wurde erneut in seine Energieangriffspanzerung transferiert und zusammen verließen sie in einem Evakuierungsshuttle die Pillar of Autumn. Auf der Ringwelt war Cortana eine wichtige Hilfe, da sie das Kampfnetzwerk der Allianz anzapfen und somit wichtige Ereignisse und Orte in Erfahrung bringen konnte. So ermittelte sie den Standort des Captains, welcher von Allianzeinheiten auf der Wahrheit und Versöhnung festgehalten wurde, woraufhin John-117 ihn befreite.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Truth and Reconciliation" Zudem verschafften sich Cortana und John-117 Eintritt zu dem sogenannten Schweigenden Kartographen, mit Hilfe dessen sie Halos Kontrollraum lokalisieren konnten. Dort angekommen, lud sich Cortana in Halos Computersysteme hoch und erhielt Zugriff auf viele Informationen über die Ringwelt. Sie erkannte, dass Halo etwas anderes als eine Waffe gegen die Allianz war, konnte jedoch noch nicht die wahre Funktion Halos definieren. Während ihren Recherchen deckte sie auf, dass das vermeintliche Waffenlager, welches Captain Keyes untersuchen wollte, in Wirklichkeit eine Flood-Quarantäneeinrichtung war.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Angriff auf den Kontrollraum" Während John-117 den Captain dort suchte und das erste Mal auf die Flood traf, blieb Cortana in Halos Systemen und stellte weiter Untersuchungen an. Als John-117 mit dem Illuminaten 343 Guilty Spark zurückkam und auf seine Anweisung hin mithilfe des Index die Ringwelt aktivieren wollte, stoppte Cortana das Vorgehen. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, welche Zerstörungskraft der Ring besaß. Eine Aktivierung hätte die Auslöschung allen Lebens in der Galaxie zur Folge gehabt. 343 Guilty Spark stellte sich nun gegen sie und suchte nach einer andere Möglichkeit, den Ring zu aktivieren.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Doppelter Verrat" thumb|Cortana auf der Brücke der Autumn Cortana registrierte, dass die Fusionsreaktoren der Pillar of Autumn ausreichen würden, um die Ringwelt zu zerstören. Mithilfe der Neuralimplanate des verstorbenen Captain Keyes, konnten sie die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffs einleiten. Trotz den Einmischungen 343 Guilty Sparks, gelang es ihnen die Fusionsreaktoren zu überlasten und in einem Longsword zu entkommen.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Der Schlund" Ereignisse auf der Aufsteigende Gerechtigkeit Siehe auch: Gefecht über Threshold. Cortana und John-117 waren nicht die einzigen Überlebenden der Explosion und entdeckten eine kleine Anzahl von UNSC Personal in einem Pelican. Da dieser nicht in der Lage war, größere Entfernungen zurückzulegen, kämpften sich John-117 und die restlichen Überlebenden auf das Allianz Flaggschiff Aufsteigende Gerechtigkeit. Cortana infiltrierte die Kontrollen des Schiffes und der Gruppe gelang es, die Kontrolle über das Schiff zu erlangen. Sie setzte einen Weg nach Reach und entkam so den angreifenden Allianz Schiffen. In Reach angekommen, halfen sie bei der Suche nach Überlebenden des Angriffs auf Reach und fanden dabei unter anderem Dr. Halsey. Während der Zeit auf der Aufsteigenden Gerechtigkeit zeigte Cortana ungewöhnliche Verhaltensmuster, wie Zorn oder Selbstzweifel, wahrscheinlich ausgelöst durch die immense Menge an gesammelten Daten. Dr. Halsey begann daraufhin Informationen zu löschen, um Cortana mehr Speicherplatz zu geben und einer möglichen Selbstzerstörung entgegen zu wirken. Cortana musste sich derweil gegen die Schiffs-KI der Allianz behaupten. Sie neutralisierte die KI und konnte ihre Fähigkeiten um zwei weitere ergänzen. So besaß sie nun die Möglichkeit, Allianz Sprache zu übersetzen sowie unvollkommene Klone zu erstellen. Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte es die feindliche KI vor ihrer Auslöschung eine Nachricht über das Kampfnetz der Allianz zu übermitteln. Darin war eine Warnung, dass die Aufsteigende Gerechtigkeit geentert wurde, und die präzisen Koordinaten der Erde enthalten. Dadurch war es dem Hohen Propheten des Bedauerns möglich, in die Atmosphäre der Erde zu springen. Zuvor wurde die Aufsteigende Gerechtigkeit mit der UNSC Fregatte Gettysburg verbunden, damit das Allianz Schiff schneller in den Hyperraum springen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfuhr Cortana von den Absichten des Allianz Imperiums die Erde anzugreifen. Daher sammelte sich ein großer UNSC Kampfverband, um die Allianzstation Unyielding Hierophant anzugreifen und den Angriff auf die Erde zu verzögern. Die Aufsteigende Gerechtigkeit kam ihnen zu Hilfe und ein Team um John-117, bestehend aus Team Blau und einer Kopie von Cortana, führten die Operation: FIRST STRIKE aus.Halo: Erstschlag Nach der erfolgreichen Ausführung, kehrten Cortana und John-117 zur Erde zurück. Dort angekommen, übermittelte Cortana viele sensible Daten zum Militärischen Nachrichtendienst, gleichwohl sie Informationen über den Index und die Arche für sich behielt. Schlacht um die Erde Siehe Hauptartikel: Schlacht um die Erde. Cortana wurde kurze Zeit später auf die Orbitale Verteidigungsplattform Kairo-Station transferiert und übernahm dort wichtige Funktionen. Während einer Zeremonie für Sergeant Major Johnson und Commander Miranda Keyes erreichte eine Allianz Flotte unter Führung des Hohen Propheten des Bedauerns die Erde und begannen einen Angriff. Cortana erhielt daraufhin die Kontrolle über die MAB Kanonen der Station, um die Angreifer abzuwehren. Zudem lud sie sich in die MJOLINR-Energieangriffspanzerung von John-117 und half ihm so bei der Deaktivierung einer Allianz Bombe, welche das Ziel hatte, die Station zu zerstören.Halo 2 Kampagnenmission "Station Kairo" Mithilfe der übernommenen Bombe entwickelte er einen Plan, wie er einen Allianz Angriffskreuzer zerstören konnte. Trotz des hohen Risikos entschied sie sich, ihn zu begleiten. Sie konnten den Kreuzer zerstören und flogen mit der UNSC In Amber Clad zur Stadt Neu Mombasa. Dort unterstützten sie die UNSC Truppen gegen die anrückenden feindlichen Einheiten.Halo 2 Kampagnenmission "Metropole" Schlacht um Installation 05 Siehe Hauptartikel: Schlacht um Installation 05. Im Verlauf der Schlacht floh der Hohe Prophet des Bedauerns, aufgrund der hohen Verluste, mittels eines Hyperraumsprungs. Die In Amber Clad schaffte es erfolgreich, dem fliehenden Propheten zu folgen und erreichte so eine weitere Ringwelt. Mithilfe der von Installation 04 gewonnen Informationen, konnte Cortana John-117 und den Marines hilfreich unterstützen. Dadurch gelang es John-117, den Hohen Propheten zu fassen und ihn zu töten.Halo 2 Kampagnenmission "Bedauern" thumb|Cortana in High Charity. Darauf wurden John-117, Cortana und der Gebieter von dem Gravemind gefangen genommen. Dieser gab ihnen den Auftrag, den Hohen Propheten der Wahrheit bei seinem Versuch, den Ring zu aktivieren, aufzuhalten. Dazu sendete er sie zu der Allianz Hauptstadt High Charity. Cortana infiltrierte dessen Computersysteme, während John-117 den Propheten der Wahrheit verfolgte. Cortana blieb in den Computersystemen, um im Falle der Aktivierung des Rings, die In Amber Clad zu sprengen, wodurch die Stadt und der Ring ebenfalls zerstört würden.Halo 2 Kampagnenmission "Gravemind"Halo 2 Kampagnenmission "High Cahrity" Der Hohe Prophet der Wahrheit betrat die Blutsväter Dreadnought, welche im Herzen der Stadt angedockt war, um die Arche zu erreichen. Cortana attackierte daraufhin die Blutsväter KI Mendicant Bias in der Hoffnung, den Start solange zu verzögern, bis es John-117 ebenfalls an Bord des Blutsväter Dreadnought schaffte. Während John-117 erfolgreich den Dreadnought betrat und High Charity verließ, wurde die Aktivierung des Halos durch Miranda Keyes, Johnson und dem Gebieter erfolgreich unterbrochen. Cortana blieb daher auf High Charity zurück und sah sich alleine den Flood und dem Gravemind, welche unterdessen die Stadt überrannt hatten, ausgesetzt.Halo 2 Kampagnenmission "Die Große Reise" Gefangen Cortana war daraufhin unter der Kontrolle des Graveminds gefangen. Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es ihr über ein auf der Erde in Voi notgelandetes und von den Flood übernommenes Schiff eine Nachricht an John-117 zu senden. In dieser klärte sie ihn darüber auf, dass der Gravemind mit High Charity die Erde erreichen würde. Zudem hatte sie eine Lösung zum Stoppen der Flood entdeckt, konnte diese allerdings nicht übermitteln, da sie vermutete, dass der Gravemind die Kommunikation überwacht. Cortana enthüllte jedoch, dass die Lösung auf der Installation 00 zu finden sei. Obwohl Flottenadmiral Lord Hood der Nachricht misstraute, konnte ihn John-117 davon überzeugen, einen Kampftrupp des UNSCs und den Allianz Separatisten durch das Portal zur Arche zu entsenden.Halo 3 Kampagnenmission "Flooddamm" thumb|Der Master Chief rettet Cortana. Nach dem Trupp erreichte auch High Charity die Arche und stürzte auf dieser ab. John-117 erhielt nun starke Visionen von Cortana, woraufhin er auf High Charity nach ihr suchte. Er konnte sie erfolgreich bergen, doch sie befand sich in einem schlechte Zustand. Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg und trafen wenig später auf Thel 'Vadam.Halo 3 Kampagnenmission "Cortana" Zusammen begaben sie sich zur neu konstruierte Installation 04, welche Cortana mithilfe des Index aktivierte, um so die lokale Flood-Bedrohung endgültig zu neutralisieren. Dadurch wurde die Ringwelt zerstört und die Arche erlitt schwere Schäden.Halo 3 Kampagnenmission "Halo" Gestrandet John-117, Thel 'Vadam und Cortana konnten sich anschließend auf die UNSC Forward Unto Dawn retten und initiierten einen Hyperraumsprung. Das Portal kollabierte allerdings, bevor das komplette Schiff in den Hyperraum eingedrungen war und trennte die Fregatte in zwei Hälften. John-117 und Cortana befanden sich im Achsenabschnitt und wurden zurückgelassen. Cortana aktivierte daraufhin ein Notrufsignal, wusste jedoch, dass es Jahre dauern könnte, bis Rettung eintreffen würde. Daher bereitete sich John-117 darauf vor, in den Kyro-Schlaf zu gehen. Cortana blieb die Zeit weiterhin aktiviert. Auch vier Jahre nach der Zerstörung der Ringwelt war noch keine Rettung gekommen. In dieser Zeit zeigte Cortana Zeichen der "Wildheit" und versuchte mit John-117 in Kontakt zu treten. Da dies nicht möglich war, begann sie damit, einen Bericht über die Blutsväter und die Menschheit anzulegen. Cortana und der KI-Kollaps Cortana zeigte während ihres Aufenthaltes auf der Schildwelt Requiem häufigere Anzeichen der Wildheit. Sie bombadierte John-117 immer häufiger mit verbalen Attacken, wurde zynisch, kalt und das sorgte sogar für diverse Softwarefehler des HUD des Spartans. Nachdem die KI und der Spartaner es geschafft hatten den Weg raus aus der Schildwelt, für das UNSC Schiff Infinity, freizuräumen, übermannte die Wildheit die KI sehr stark. Wegen ihrer stärker werdenden Wutausbrüche gelangt es dem Didaktiker einer Falle der KI zu entkommen und zur Installation 03, genauer gesagt zur Ivanoff Forschungsstation, zu gelangen. Als Künstliche Intelligenz zusammen mit dem Spartaner versucht einen der Stationshangars zu erreichen, führt ihre Wildheit erneut zu extremen Schwierigkeiten, da der Typ-56 GS/UH Lich, denn die KI zu steuert versucht, ihretwegen den Hangar nicht erreicht sondern in die Station einschlägt. Da der Spartan-II es nicht schaffte die Ivanoff Forschungsstation zu evakuieren und den Erzeuger, ein Blutsvätergerät, das ursprünglich den Weg der Blutsväter zur Transzendenz berieten sollte, jedoch eine Massenvernichtungswaffe wurde, zu schützen, beginnt dieser erneut mit der Verfolgung des Didaktikers. Dieser mittlerweile auf dem Weg zur Erde um das Gerät gegen die Menschheit einzusetzten, schaffte es sogar trotz schwerem Feuer der United Nations Space Command Navy im Orbit der Erde zu halten und das Gerät auszurichten. Da das Gerät bereits hochgefahren ist und kurz vor der Feuerbereitschaft stand entschied sich die KI, welche mittlerweile dank John in den Schiffsystemen war, ihre von der Wildheit befallenen Programme in das Schiffsystem zu laden, damit dieses kollabiert und der Spartaner dadurch die Chance hat das Gerät zu vernichten. Nachdem ihr die Überladung scheinbar bei den Rechnern des Schiffes klappt, wird ihre System-Schnittstelle, in welcher sich ihr KI-Chip befand jedoch von einem Energiestrahl des Didaktikers getroffen, wodurch die KI die Schiffsysteme nichtmehr verlassen konnte. Als John-117 sich in einem finalen Kampf dem Didaktiker stellt und dabei ist zu unterliegen, schalten sich die vielen multiplen Persönlichkeiten der Künstlichen Intelligenz in den Kampf ein, welche nur noch einem Basisbefehl folgen, dem Schutz des Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. Den Persönlichkeiten gelingt es durch Hartlichtfesseln den Didaktiker festzunageln, wodruch dieser von dem Spartan-II mit einer Z-040 Pulsgranate kampfunfähig gemacht wird und in ein durch den Erzeuger geschaffenen Slipspaceriss fällt. Da der Erzeuger während des Kampfes begann auf die Erde, genauer gesagt auf die Großstadt New Phoenix, zu feuern, verlor John keine Zeit den Havok-Nuklearsprengkopf zu zünden. Mit der Zündung des Sprengkopfes, wurde das Flaggschiff des Didaktikers, der Erzeuger und der Großteil der Speichermatrix von Cortana vernichtet, die Erde jedoch gerettet. Letzte Momente Aufrgund des schnellen Handelns der künstlichen Intelligenz, gelang es dieser John-117 beim zünden der Nuklearwaffe, mit Hilfe des Transitsystems des Schiffes und der Hartlichttechnologie der Blutsväter, den Spartaner vor dem Tod zubewahren. Da der KI bewusst war das durch die Vernichtung des Schiffes ihr Leben besiegelt war, zeigte sie sich in einer Gestalt aus Hartlicht dem Soldaten und erklärte ihm das sie beide die Aufgabe hatten aufeinander aufzupassen und das sie ihn nun jedoch nicht mehr begleiten konnte, mit ihren letzten Worten begrüßte sie John noch auf der Erde, ehe sich ihr Körper und die Hartlichtbarriere,aufgrund von Energiemangel auflösten. Persönlichkeit Cortana ist rechthaberisch, egozentrisch, eingebildet und arrogant. Sie ist sich ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer Bedeutung vollkommen bewusst, auch wenn sie sich genozidal in Halo 2 opfert, um mit den Fusionsreaktoren der "In Amber Clad" die "gefloodete" Stadt von High Charity zu sprengen und den Gravemind zu töten. Das würde die Flood erst einmal aufhalten, aber etwas an diesem Plan scheitert. Im dritten Teil gibt es sinnentfremdete Flashs von ihr, die wahrscheinlich die tiefe Verbindung zwischen Master Chief und Cortana beschreiben sollen, die sich über die Jahre aufgebaut hat. Andererseits ist Cortana in Wahnvorstellungen gefangen, aufgrund der schweren Angriffe des Graveminds auf ihre Substanz. Sobald sie wieder im System von John ist, scheint sie wieder "gesund"zu sein. Zusammen fliehen sie. Wie immer versuchen sie möglichst aufeinander aufzupassen und sich vor Gefahren zu schützen, aber beide sind sich bewusst, den anderen und sich selbst für die Pflicht opfern zu müssen, sollte die Notwendigkeit entstehen. Sie mag John-117 und es fällt ihr schwer, loszulassen, auch wenn sie diese Unlogik kaum akzeptieren kann. Man kann sie wohl als zickig bezeichnen, aber auch als gute und verlässliche Freundin, die sich für alles rächt, was ihr und ihren Freunden angetan wird. Colonel Ackerson zum Beispiel versucht sie das Leben zu zerstören, weil er bei einer Gefechtsübung sie und John-117 fast getötet hätte. Sie überweist einen großen Anteil seines Vermögens an ein namhaftes Bordell, schickt die Rechnung an seine Frau und bittet in seinem Namen um die sofortige Versetzung an die Front, aus dieser Situation kann er sich allerdings herrauswinden. Am Ende von Halo 2 blieb sie in High Charity zurück. Sie wollte keine Fernzündung riskieren. Fähigkeiten Cortana ist mit der neuesten Hacker-Software ausgestattet, die das ONI zu bieten hat. Das wird besonders im Hangar der Wahrheit und Versöhnung deutlich, als John-117 und die ihn begleitende Gruppe Marines dort festsitzen und von allen Seiten beschossen werden. Wenn alle Gegner tot sind, schafft es Cortana auch die nächste Tür zu öffnen. Aber auch ins lokale Gefechtsnetz der Allianz dringt Cortana häufiger ein, um John-117 mit taktischen Informationen zu versorgen. In Neu Mombasa erfahren die Menschen so vom Prophet des Bedauerns. Zu ihren Aufgaben gehört allerdings auch, die automatischen Prozesse ihres Schiffes zu überwachen und zu navigieren. Seit der Zerstörung der Pillar of Autumn entfällt diese Aufgabe natürlich. In Halo 2 ist sie am Anfang die leitende, aber wahrscheinlich nicht einzige, KI der Orbitalverteidigungsstation Kairo im Erdorbit. Am Ende von Halo 2 kontrolliert Cortana weite Teile des Informations- und Türen/Liftnetze von High Charity, wobei sie sich ständiger Attacken eines "ziemlich beeindruckenden Allianzkonstruktes" zu erwehren hat. Wildheit Cortana ist eine so genannte "schlaue" Künstliche Intelligenz. Im Gegensatz zu "dummen" KI's, welche nur innerhalb bestimmter Grenzen ihrer dynamischen Speichermatrix funktionieren, verfügen schlaue KI's über keine Grenzen in ihrer dynamischen Speichermatrix. Wissen und Kreativität können sich unkontrolliert entfalten. Dieses Wachstum führt jedoch letztendlich zur Selbstzerstörung, welche nach einer Betriebszeit von etwa 7 Jahren eintritt. Cortana zeigt im Verlauf mehrere Zeichen einer eintretenden Wildheit. Vor allem während der Gefangenschaft auf High Charity und unter dem Einfluss des Graveminds zeigt sie deutlich einen instabilen Zustand und Selbstzweifel. Nachdem John-117 sie befreien konnte, schien sie zu alter Normalität zurück gekehrt und der Selbstzerstörung entkommen zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz erleidet sie unter der "Einsamkeit", während sie auf Rettung wartet, einen Rückfall und erreicht erneut die Phase der Wildheit. Dies äußert sich unter anderem durch den Versuch mit dem schlafenden John-117 sowohl verbalen als auch physischen Kontakt (mithilfe ihres Avatars) aufzunehmen.Halo Legends Die Ursprünge Trivia *Cortanas erste Worte waren auf italienisch. Sie lauteten:"Wenn das Spiel vorbei ist, kommen König und Bauer in die selbe Box." Ein Satz den die Mutter von Halsey einst beim Schachspielen sagte. *Der Name "Cortana" ist eine lateinisierte Form des Anglo-Französisch curtein, aus dem Lateinischen curtus Bedeutung "verkürzt." Der Name wird für ein zeremonieller Art von Schwert benutzt. Nach einer Legende, war eine solche Waffe das Schwert des Ogier von Dänemak. Dies erklärt auch den Satz " I am your sword." dt. "Ich bin dein Schwert." *Aus dem Halo 4 Trailer geht hervor, dass Cortana bereits 8 Jahre lebt, was somit die Lebensdauer einer "schlauen" KI um ein Jahr übersteigt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:Künstliche Intelligenz Kategorie:Personen